


Alleviation

by Tonko



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lactation Kink, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonko/pseuds/Tonko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami has an extremely uncomfortable reaction to an island's pollen, and Zoro offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleviation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Lactation kink. And in the tradition of sex pollen, EXTREMELY CONTRIVED CIRCUMSTANCES.

They hurt, and Nami was getting to the point of tears, which made her angry, which only made it all even worse. Ever since they'd landed on this island, just an ordinary summer island, her breasts had swollen. Worse, so much worse, than the slightly aching swelling that came before her period. It wasn't too visibly obvious at least, but they had become so terribly tender to the touch she was almost afraid to move. Between the lack of any improvement and the constant pain with any upper body motion, it made the days miserable and the nights torture.

The third day on the island, she was trying to work at annotating a recently completed chart. She leaned down, wincing as her right breast brushed her arm. Then froze, because her shirt had felt wet. She looked down in complete disbelief to see a wet spot over her nipple. She dropped her pen and yanked her shirt up. She wore no bra, as with the past few days. She closed her hand on her breast, warm, too warm, she thought, too full, and it didn't make sense, but... she squeezed, dragging a pinching forefinger and thumb to nipple. A drop of white formed, slid down, and she let go as if burned, and swallowed a sob, covering her breasts with both arms, squeezing despite the pain.

The incredulous fear finally made her swallow her pride and go to Chopper. They were alone on the ship for a few hours, the rest of the crew gone off on errands or exploration, and that was a mercy she was desperately grateful for as she hurried to his office, arms still covering her chest.

He looked up from a book as she shouldered her way through the door, his expression going from surprised welcome to instant worry. He frowned, and jumped off his stool to change to walk point and sniff the air. Popping back to brain point, he stared at her, wide-eyed, before shaking himself and rushing forward to put a hoof on her leg and lead her to the bed to sit down.

“Nami... you're lactating,” he said, the clinical word sounding no less ridiculous than her initial realization. “How long had this been going on?”

She glared at him, feeling the burning heat of embarrassment in her face. He quailed under her gaze but stood his ground and waited. Finally, she managed to speak. “This.. just today. But they've been hurting... badly... since we arrived.”

“You're… you’re not pregnant, though...” She shook her head, jaw clenched, and he nodded slowly. “I thought so, I didn't smell it.” He gave her a meek duck of his head at that, and she just sighed a little. Knowing he could smell that sort of thing wasn't even shocking, compared to the embarrassment of her current situation. “I... wait.” He scrambled to his bookshelf, pulling down a volume and riffled through to a certain page. “...Can be caused by certain drugs, especially opioids...” his mutter faded below audible levels as he went onward, his apprehension changing to clinical worry. So there was something, then, a reason. He knew what it was.

He closed the book and looked at her, deeply apologetic. “It's… partly my fault, Nami,” he said unhappily. “The treatment I gave you for that wound last time, it had a drug in it that made this start. It wouldn't have been so bad but the atmosphere here contains a pollen that reacted with the traces left in your blood... anyway, it should all be broken down in another day. Milk production will stop and it will be reabsorbed over the next few days... It will go away,” he finished, coming to put a gentle hoof on her knee. “'Till then... the easiest way to ease the pain is to, well, express the milk.” A pink blush spread across his nose, but he went gamely on. “I have a pump for new mothers... well, you never know,” he said, at her disbelieving look. “We could have found someone adrift or something too.”

He rummaged through one of his drawers. “Here,” he said, “don't use it too much at once, it could bruise you,” he directed, “but a few times a day, for five minutes, should be okay, but no more. These aren't as efficient as, well, as a baby would be at nursing, but it should make you feel better till it goes away.”

**

Leaving the infirmary, Nami hurried back to her room, feeling exposed and highly uncomfortable. She needed to use this, immediately.

The ease it gave was negligible, and not worth the pain of using it.

Coming off her watch that night, when Usopp relieved her, she summoned an easy smile for him without much difficulty—she was truly relieved to be done her shift—and descended the rigging with her teeth clenched. She detoured to the galley. Some cool water would help a little. Maybe she would be able to sleep.

The door opened too quickly under her hand and she stepped forward to collide with Zoro.

The shock and sheer agony of the pressure made her jerk back with a pained noise, and Zoro caught her arm as she stumbled. She steadied herself and looked up to meet an expression of wary concern. He was probably anticipating getting a smack on the head for having grabbed her, but was apparently worried enough to risk it. “Are you hurt?” he asked. “Do you need Chopper?”

“I'm fine,” she said, but it was a poor approximation of her normal tone, and Zoro narrowed his eyes.

“No... you're in pain. I can tell from your breathing. I'll go wake...” he trailed off and his eyes widened, staring at her chest. Any other day, and any other man, that would’ve been met with immediate and painful retribution, but today… Heart sinking, she followed his gaze to see wet circles over each nipple. “Nami... you're...” She fought to free her arm, and his grip turned gentle, but still unbreakable. “Are you...?”

“Not pregnant,” she said tiredly, and he released her arm and exhaled slowly. Somewhere under the shame and discomfort, though, it touched her that he had turned so suddenly protective at the possibility. “Just... a reaction to a drug. Chopper says it'll go away. It just... hurts.” The last word came out thick and teary, and she gritted her teeth, putting an arm out to push him out of the way and move into the galley to get her drink.

“Uh. I'm... sorry,” he said seriously, and she knew he had just realized how the collision had hurt her, and she dredged up the energy to give him a nod as she filled her mug.

“...Be easier if I did have a baby,” she sighed, and his eyes bugged out, and she actually managed to laugh a little. “Oh, not for real,” she said, hearing the fatigue in her own voice, realizing she wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore. “But at least it'd be the right kind of help. The pump thing just hurts.” More than he'd wanted to know, she was sure, but she was past caring.

“Just ask San—” he began, then bit off the words. “Never mind. Stupid joke.”

“Stupid idea,” she said. She pictured asking Sanji for help and winced, imagining the reactions and effusive attentions that she would just find embarrassing and tiresome.

He pulled the door shut. She sipped her drink and wondered what on earth he was thinking, why he wasn’t getting the hell away from her like he normally would when she was in a foul mood. But he just stood, radiating tension and… was it really… worry. He spoke at last, his voice was low and he wasn’t looking at her. “If it would help... Would... someone else be better?” he asked, and she stared at him. He looked intensely awkward, gaze fixed on some point on the wall near her, but entirely serious.

“Are you... offering..?” she said, very slowly, almost not daring to believe her ears, and hardly believing she was acknowledging his words at all.

“No point in you hurting if you don't need to,” he shrugged, and she boggled as a blush spread across his cheeks. But he didn't back down or retract his statement, and the promise of relief so easily obtained was starting to override any thoughts of modesty. She watched his shoulders square slightly, and then he braved a look directly at her.

And that was enough, because he really was sincere. Stupid, uncertain, but really trying to help. And she was so, so tired.

“God... please,” she bowed her head, and three days worth of frustration and unending pain caught up with her at the thought of relief. This time she was the one saying the difficult words, the one too shy to look the other in the eye. Her breath hitched. “Please.”

**

She heard his heavy tread approaching, felt a hand settle at her back, tentative at first, then more firmly, and she gave in to being led, Zoro directing her to the door at the back of the dining room that led to Chopper’s infirmary. No one was likely to visit here tonight, it was a much more private place than the galley.

She was surprised at the lightness of his touch. He was less businesslike and more... frankly caring than she’d expected, which was usually unthinkable from him when it came to most members of the crew.

But she'd seen him be gentle with Chopper before, seen him carry Usopp during their walk across the Alabasta desert... Like most things, it seemed he acted as the situation required, or, she corrected herself, as _he_ thought it required, because almost no one else in the world, she suspected, would have offered her what he just had in the way he had. That was Zoro’s own brand of pragmatic obligation towards his nakama. If a mouth at her breast would work best, he seemed to have decided, it was what was needed.

He set his swords down inside the door, removed his boots, and turned to her, glancing at the infirmary bed. “Lie down?” he asked, “Or, if you sit, uh, I can reach...” he put his hands on his thighs, and she nodded at that. He hitched himself up on the bed, then moved himself back against the wall.

Impatient now, she was fed up with her lingering embarrassment. She reached behind to unzip the back of her skirt so it wouldn't pull at her. She'd had enough discomfort already today. She climbed onto the bed, knelt over his lap, and after a moment of hesitation, sat properly, acutely aware of their relative positions.

Fuck it. If something else happened, she was safe. Unfortunate drug reactions to pollen aside, Chopper kept her supplied with pills to prevent pregnancy. And if there was anyone on the ship she could have purely no-strings sex with, it would be Zoro. Compared to what he was about to do, the dividing line was hardly very distant anyway.

She reached down and pulled her shirt up, unable to keep in the little pant of pain as the cloth dragged over her breasts. It all seemed so much sharper with the promise of relief now so close at hand. She peeled away the light, barely-confining layer that nonetheless had been an uncomfortable modesty to endure all this time. She dropped it on the bed, lowered her arms, and closed her eyes. Surely no direction was needed.

And none was. Zoro's warm palm came up beneath her left breast, cupping with the lightest touch she could ever have hoped for. She'd seen him handle his swords, though, she should've guessed his hands could do this. But even that most careful contact was just this side of pain, and she swallowed. The other hand rose to rest on her back, almost as light, though she knew, if she leaned back, he would support her effortlessly.

Then his lips closed over one nipple, no tentative touches, no irrelevant foreplayish licking. Just slightly chapped lips, warm and wetted, and then a tongue, curving beneath, smooth and warm. She heard him draw a breath in through his nose, and then felt the first suck, and hot pleasure-pain-relief washed through her in a rushing cascade, just under the skin, as her body responded in complete and eager reflex to the ancient stimulus and let the milk flow easily out at last.

His tongue moved with firm but gentle focus. Each suckle felt like another layer of pain shaved away, the warm seal of his mouth around her nipple maintaining the contact that let the painful pressure be slowly eased. Beneath that, she realized, followed tugs of pleasure that sank into to her core with each suck of his tongue. Relief at once, slow-rising arousal following behind, and she was lost in it all immediately, the first comfort in days. His hand rubbed slowly up and down her back, and surely it was involuntary, but it was soothing, and she arched slightly into his mouth. She sighed, the sound halfway to a whimper.

His mouth detached, leaving a cool, wet circle around her nipple. “Alright?” he asked.

His breath was warm on her skin, and she felt a quick warm lick up from the underside of her breast as he chased the drops that still leaked. His hand on her back still moved up and down in slow, warm strokes.

“Yeah,” she replied, opening her eyes to find him looking up at her, intent and slightly flushed, lips reddened with their recent activity. “Yes.”

“Good.” He moved to the other breast then, and this time she kept her eyes open. She saw his close, which sent a thrill straight between her legs, but not as much as watching his mouth open, seeing his tongue slide out over his lower lip. It was the first touch on her other, aching breast, a mere instant to situate before his lips closed around the nipple, his tongue beginning the soft pulling motions that began the glorious release from swollen pain and stirred heat in her lower belly.

She bit gently at the inside of her lower lip, raised her hands to his shoulders, rubbing the cloth of his shirt between thumbs and forefingers, and closed her eyes again, abandoning herself to the slowly manifesting promise of relief under the focused attentions of Zoro's mouth.

The pain went away. Slowly, but it went _away_ , and, some time later, as he released her nipple for his third or fourth switching of sides, she knew the aching in her breasts now had nothing to do with unwanted milk. She gasped a little, and put her hand on his chest as he started to lean in. She didn’t push him back, didn’t have to. He paused himself momentarily and looked at her. “Better?”

“Much,” she sighed. She was leaning back against his hand now, the support unwavering and warm. He extended his arm to hold her a little farther away, and studied her carefully. Heat washed down her body as he stared. A droplet of milk hung from the nipple he'd just released, and as she watched him look at her, he licked his lips.

“Good and even,” he said, and found her gaze again. “Guess I'm done, then.”

His help had been given, now. She felt better, she could move and sleep like this. She could go to bed.

He didn’t say anything more, didn’t shift under her, didn’t put his hands anywhere suggestive. But he didn’t make a move to show any impatience or desire or even expectation that she would leave. He just waited, his breathing a little fast, his mouth wet, his cock a hard, hot line against her making his interest known.

Open invitation without demand, then. He'd not say a thing if she left him like this, she was entirely certain, but he wasn't leaving on his own. She felt a secret little sense of triumph to discover that Zoro did indeed have working hormones, that he was a normal guy under all that strength and muscle. She felt a great deal of gratitude that the man under there had compassion as well as lust. But first and foremost, she was now horny as hell.

Nami shifted forward slightly, resettling against the hard ridge of the erection filling the front of his pants. Her pussy felt swollen and slick, aching in an altogether pleasant way. Zoro's hands moved to her hips, holding her still for a moment.

“If this is some kind of reward,” he started but she gave him a look and he fell silent, rolling his eyes slightly as he acknowledged the unlikeliness of that.

“Oh please. I just want to,” Nami said firmly. “If you don't, go on and I'll take care of myself. If you do...”

“I do,” he said gruffly, and then both hands were at her waist, urging her to kneel up. She moved off him for a moment, stripping off her panties while he maneuvered his fly and haramaki until he'd pulled himself out, thick and red and hot, and Nami wanted to fuck herself on it at first sight.

She knelt over him again, and he slid his hands down over her hips and thighs to push her skirt up and set his hands on her ass. She moved forward the last half-inch, reached down to touch him, his cock hot and silky smooth, thick and lovely. She lowered herself, feeling the tip at her entrance, and he grunted, fingers tightening a second on her ass before letting up again and letting her slide down herself.

He filled her to stretching, so good, and then one hand spread over her back again, the other resting firmly, clutching and squeezing her ass, and she raised herself slowly to slide down again, savouring the thick heat, the slide of him, so fucking smooth and easy and even without anything on her clit yet, it was wonderful.

He exhaled roughly, just below a growl, and tightened his arm, pulling them closer together. His mouth landed on her collar bone, his breath moist and hot, and he sucked at the bottom of her neck, tongue swiping out to lick over her skin.

She grabbed his head, pulled him off. His arm around her tensed, but she just leaned back, presenting her breasts again. He glanced briefly up at her, as if to make sure, then moved straight in. Both his hands moved around to her front, cupping and kneading, still careful, but firm and with no hesitation. His mouth descended to catch the drops that appeared, tongue offering caressing licks now, along with the firm and eager sucking. She leaked again under his mouth, and from the grip of his hands, and he made an eagerly appreciative noise in his throat, one that she matched seconds later.

When they didn’t hurt, she fucking loved someone playing with her breasts.

Nami dug fingers into the back of his neck, holding him there. Zoro’s mouth drew more forcefully, and she moaned.

She rocked herself on his cock, eyes closed and thinking of absolutely nothing but the hands and mouth on her, the cock in her, she let the physical wash away everything else, too enamoured with the lack of any pain to want anything but this.

Zoro's hands were wide, strong, his thighs firm and warm, his mouth wet and his tongue wet-velvet-smooth.

And he'd made her feel _better_.

She put her hands against his shoulders and arched down. The wool of his haramaki was scratchy against her stomach as she sought the right point of contact to send pleasure out through her and further pull all her awareness back in, to each place he was touching her. She moved eagerly for the rhythmic pressure that made her dig her fingers hard into Zoro's shoulders.

 _There_ , yes, yes, and then his hands were on her hips, adding his amazing steady strength to her rising need. She repositioned, pulling her knees off the mattress, bracing her feet for the angle she now craved, locking her arms around his neck, and now with every shove down her body just wanted it again, again, harder, and she gave up an arm around his neck to shove her hand between them and touch herself, exactly like she needed while Zoro helped her fuck herself on his cock.

She came with a final, triumphant writhe, fingers wet with sweat and her own slickness, and she had to pull her hand away, suddenly oversensitized, tingling over her all her skin and her head feeling light because she’d held her breath the last few seconds while her heart still raced. She kept moving a while longer, though, the thick, hot motion still a welcome sensation inside.

Zoro’s fingers had lightened on her hips, in apparent deference to her coming down from orgasm at her own pace, but his mouth kept moving over her breasts, warm and wet, and she stroked her fingers through the hair at the back of his head.

She shifted her hips and widened the angle of her thighs, to sink as completely down over him as possible, and he let out a pant that was part growl, hands gripping tight again to press her there.

She laughed a little in the back of her throat, now drowsily amused by the intensity of his reaction. “Your turn,” she said to him, and he sucked in air, eyes closed, and moved up into her, just tiny motions of hands and hips to let him thrust without separating them more than absolutely necessary, as he seemed to want nothing more than to stay buried completely inside her.

She began moving her own hips in time and he made a gruff sound, fingers digging into her ass. He did lift her a little then, enough for her to feel the motion properly for his last few jerky strokes, and then she was held tight down against him again. She felt the pulse in his cock inside her, watched his forehead knit and his mouth open as he came.

He was breathing hard, and his hands remained on her ass, so she just leaned forward against him a moment. One of his hands peeled away to land sweaty and hot on the small of her back.

“Not really what I planned to find in the galley tonight,” he said after a while, his voice bemused. Nami leaned back then, staring down at him and raising an eyebrow. “Not that I’m complaining,” he added. His eyes fell to her breasts again, his hand slid around between them to brush light knuckles under one. “These alright now?”

“Yes,” She glanced to one side just for a second, the self-consciousness rearing its head a final time because the whole situation really had been just too surreal.

“If it gets bad again, say something.” he said, and she looked back at him, finding a flushed but a matter-of-fact gaze that steadied her away from the last of her embarrassment. That was Zoro—steady. Reliable in his idiocies and his loyalties both.

She knelt up then, feeling him slip out and leave her with an pleasant lingering sense of his recent presence inside her. She got off the bed, zipped up her skirt. “Chopper said it should stop by tomorrow,” she said as he sat up straight. “But… thanks.” She meant it.

“Sure,” he shrugged, like it was nothing. She pulled her shirt back on, grimacing at the damp spots, but it was nothing, now, she could have a bath, feel clean and comfortable and get some sleep at last.

When she looked up she saw him watching her, this time with a frank appreciation of her body, and she returned that stare, over his broad chest and muscled arms… she hadn’t even gotten to see him naked.

“Maybe next time, you can take your shirt off too,” she remarked. She cast a brief look over her shoulder as she left. Zoro’s surprised, considering gaze followed her out.


End file.
